Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Long ago, a reclusive author created monsters before choosing to lock them away. Later on they were unleashed briefly before once again being sealed. Millennia later, a young sage unwittingly released them before banishing the nightmares like so long ago. Now once again, a young child striving for recognition releases them, and upon doing so changes history forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps**

 **Kigen: Hello ladies and gentlemen and readers of all ages. I have to say how sorry I am for not posting anything for so long. As some of you may know I am now in the United States Marine Corps. As such, this takes up much of my time and due to various reasons which are personal such as preparing for an up-coming surgery and more; I have been unable to post anything until this point. Now onto a brighter point in this one-to-many conversation, I will finally be getting a laptop, which means expect much more frequent updates to my stories. Now, I bet a lot of you are wonder why I am making a Naruto/Goosebumps crossover story when I already have several stories that need my attention. The answer to that is actually quite simple. I absolutely love Goosebumps and when I saw the movie (which was fantastic mind you) I had so much muse for this idea I just simply had to make this story. Unless I am mistaken, this might just be the very first Naruto/Goosebumps crossover….Which is AWESOME! WHOO HOO PIONEERING NEW UNEXPLORED TERRITORY! I hope that you enjoy this story and that you accept this post as a much needed apology to my fans and readers. Now that that is over and done with…LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Jack Shit in regards to Naruto and Goosebumps, this is purely a fan made story (no shit I don't them, if I did why the fracken hell would I be doing this story at all….damn lawyer….oh shit is this thing still on?!….where's that button?! *click*)**

 **READERS BEWARE: YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE**

… **..**

 ***camera focuses on a village hidden in the leaves (haha)*** Ah Konoha, what a beautiful village, well maybe it's beautiful for a few of you, hell some people may actually prefer some sand dunes, or some misty surroundings, or some rocks, hell a few people may even prefer to live on a mountain…

…..anyway…..

Lost my train of thought ***looks at Konoha from a birds eye view*** oh right this place….Ahem. Anyway, according to the sky it is…nighttime, ok sweet we now know that the sun is not out, that the moon is out, oooh even a few stars are- ***Audience: GET ON WITH IT!*** Well sorry, it's been awhile since I've done this, I just wanted to have some fun. Screw what I want….

Ahem, the cloudless night sky, covered in jewel-like stars and a lovely full moon provided a breath taking view for the surprising amount of people still awake in the village below to appreciate. Unfortunately, not everyone awake is able to enjoy the view available tonight.

"GET HIM!" one coarse obviously intoxicated voice cried out.

"KILL THE DEMON" roared out another.

"MAKE IT PAY!" declared another of the apparent group.

 ***This kid just can't get a break in these fanfictions can he? Seriously I feel like a bastard whenever I right about a kid getting attacked***

We see what appears to be a small, dirty blonde child who appears to be around the age of seven is sprinting at an exhausting pace from a small mob which contained the rather uninspiring people (if you can call them that) that was heard earlier along with others of the same mindset. Each of them fully intending to bring harm to the child before them.

'Gotta get away!' the small child cried out in his head as unshed tears of both pain and terror threatened to pour out of his eyes. His small legs were throbbing with each step, his malnourished chest was heaving, and his mind going through every possible way he could escape his pursuers, no particularly useful idea coming to mind. As he wracked his brain for a solution, a member of the enraged mob threw a sharp kunai directly into his right shoulder. Yelping in pain, he tumbled onto the dirt road. Screaming in bloodlust, the group of abusers descended upon their target each bearing a different weapon….Including a stick ***the fuck?***

'I-I'm Going to Die. I-I'm Going! I'M GOING TO DIE!' The poor child screamed in his mind, not realizing his cerulean blue eyes slowly become a pale ringed purple. Raising his hands to protect his frail body and closing his eyes, an unforeseen shockwave erupted from the child, sending his would be killers flying in various directions.

When the frightened child opened his eyes as the dust settled, he saw in the pale moonlight a sight that would be etched into his mind forever. Brocken bodies with blood oozing from were bones were jutting out and gapping mouths frozen in agony.

Each and every one of his attackers had been killed upon impact from the powerful unanticipated shockwave.

The child looked at the carnage in front of him. His eyes widened as bile threatened to erupt from his throat. He forced it down and ran as fast as his battered body could go into the dark forest he had been trying to reach earlier. Not knowing that this was the beginning to a whole new life.

 *****timeskip ten minutes later*****

Upon reaching a small clearing deep within the dark forest, the child's legs collapsed as he fell unto his knees. Reaching his arm up, he raised his right arm and pulled out the kunai that had been sent into his shoulder. Wincing with unshed tears, he dropped the blade and propped himself against the closest tree.

"Wha-what happened back there?" He breathed out, he raised his hands shaking as he looked at them in shock. "I-I killed them. They were right." He cried softly as he brought his hands to his chest. "They were right." He cried again, his once unshed tears now cascading down his dirt smeared face. "I am a monster."

After crying his heart out under the moonlit sky, the small child slowly stood up. "Where can I go?" he said softly. "Jiji won't want anything to do with me once he finds out." His face fell as he thought of the kind elderly man who had always been nice to him. "Same with Teuchi-Jiji and Ayame-Oneechan." He breathed out as his mind drifted to the nice family who would give him ramen whenever he was hungry, which was quite often.

"I need to get out of here. I can't hurt them too." His tired mind whirred at the terrifying thought of him killing his surrogate family. He paused mid-step. "But where will I go?"

Deciding not to focus too much on this, he ran further and further into the forest, fully intent on never coming back. After all, he was a monster.

 ***Goddamn this was incredibly depressing to think about let alone type. I was honestly tempted to stop here, but I…I just can't leave Naru-Bozu like this**. **So onwards!***

After making impressive headway into what had to be the heart of the shadow-filled forest, the battered child stood before a tree. Not just any tree, while all trees in Hi no Kuni are rather large, this tree in particular was massive in size. It predated nearly everything near it, perhaps even one of the looming mountains in the near distance. Stopping for breathe after his long passage into unknown territory, the young blonde couldn't help but feel as if he was drawn to this spot. His now purple eyes glanced at the titanic tree, before seeing a strange glow near the base.

If one were to glance at the exact same spot, they would see nothing. However, what he saw on the other hand was what appeared to be a faintly green symbol etched deep within the gaps on one of the roots. Mesmerized by the glow, he slowly made his way into the gap as if a moth to the flame. He stretched out his hand to touch the mysterious symbol only to find it just barely out of his reach. Grunting, he reached as far as he could, just barely brushing his index finger against it before being thrown back the now pulsating green light. Dazed, the child sat up from where he had been thrown and looked at the gap in the root only to find the glow was gone.

Huffing in annoyance, the blonde looked down to see what looked like an old scroll. Tilting his head in confusion, he reached out at the scroll. Now holding the rather large rolled up piece of parchment, he opened it to see some kanji. He stared at the writing. Not knowing what it said due to a poor excuse of an education, he put his hand onto the writing unknowingly releasing some chakra into the scroll. All was quiet before a bright flash erupted from the scroll nearly blinding the poor kid.

Shaking his head, he looked at the scroll puzzled, "What was that?"

" **Hello Kiddy."** A raspy voice said behind him.

Jumping at the sudden noise, the young blonde slowly looked behind him to see one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. There was only one thing his mind could think, "What?"

" **Not WHAT, it's WHO. The names Slappy and I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you."**

…

 **Kigen: And cut! And with that, our first chapter ends. What will happen now? Tune in next time for chapter two of NARUTO: Bringer of Goosebumps! Hahahahahahahah!**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps**

 **Kigen: Hello boys and girls~! I have to say I'm pleased with the reviews I've seen so far. Now, I'm really excited to bring you the next installment of this story, but before I do; let me clarify a few things. First of all, I know that as they are in their books, many of the monsters would be wreaked by a few of the higher tier shinobi. However, I always viewed the monsters as underpowered in the books, where the kids could have a chance to win. Here I intend to power them up a bit that to me actually might work in the land of shinobi. Also, these are the nigh immortal creatures from the movie, no matter how powerful you are, they would be a bitch do deal with. I hope you enjoys enjoy~! Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own either Goosebumps or Naruto. If I at least owned Goosebumps, trust me, it wouldn't have taken it this long for it to get more attention on the big screen. The series would get the reboot that it deserves. Oh shit I'm rambling. On with the show!**

 **READERS BEWARE: YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE**

…

 ***Late Autumn of 1953***

" **Hello…Papa."** A raspy voice said in the corner.

The startled sickly child peered into the shadows, only to see two brown orbs shining in the moonlight coming into his room.

"Wha-What?" the young ten year said, confused as to who this figure was. That is until the clouds covering the moon parted completely. The moon beams filled the room as the shadows lifted to reveal someone the young boy had only imagined. Gleaming in the darkened corner of the room stood a ventriloquist dummy that looked rather vintage and pristine. But the boy now knew otherwise. How could he not, just hours ago he had thought of how terrifying the story of Pinocchio was, and he had typed out a small short story about a small wooden dummy who had come to life. And now here he was, but how?

"S-Slappy?" he nervously questioned. The dummy's never blinking look had unnerved him.

" **In the flesh,"** the wooden construct stated before correcting himself, **"so to speak. Papa."**

"Papa? Why do you keep calling me-" he began before the dummy began laughing.

" **Why wouldn't I? You created me. There."** He said as he pointed a wooden finger at the black typewriter sitting on the boy's bed. **"There is where you created me, on that very page."**

"But how are you…?" the boys unfinished question was quite clear to his creation. **"Alive?"**

The young boy nodded to confirm the question. Sighing, dummy looked at his creator, his 'father' before speaking. **"You underestimate the power of your words Papa; as well as your 'desire' for a companion, for someone of an understanding mindset. That and that typewriter of yours is quite special."**

Confused, the young inspiring writer looked at his unassuming typewriter. "But, I've typed dozens of stories. Why aren't they alive?" Shaking his head, Slappy rasped **"No, the words alone aren't the cause of life. It's the intent, the raw emotion of your words that brought me to life. As well as a well done story about yours truly."** As he finished, the dummy vanished from the boy's sight as he blinked.

Shocked, the boy looked under his bed before sitting up, jolting as he saw the wooden entity sitting on the corner of his bed. **"Now, I am here to be what others won't. To do what they can't. I'm here to be with you till the end, Papa."** The little mannequin held up his hand. **"Friends?"** the boy looked down at the raised limb before shaking it slowly. "Friends, but can you not call me Papa. My names Robert Stine." The newly realized Stine said.

Grinning, Slappy looked at the writer **"Alright, Stine it is. We're gonna have a heck of a time!"**

 **...**

 ***Autumn of 2015***

" **SLAPPY IS NOT HAPPY!"**

"AND NEITHER IS STINE!"

And with that the first friend of the reclusive writer flew towards his awaiting prison. Briefly recalling that time so many years ago, he started laughing as he glared at the human he was created by. Deciding to have the last word in before his imprisonment, he could only say that which could haunt the writer and his young 'friends', as he felt his wooden body turn into ink and vanish into the wretched book.

" **I'LL SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

…

 ***Many Millennia Later***

Hagoromo Otsutsuki sighed as he traversed along the mountain path. It had been several months prior when he alongside his brother had defeated their mother. Deciding to see the world in order to help those in need, Hagoromo now found himself here on this lonely dirt road in the mountains. "I wonder how much further until the next village." He asked himself before shrugging the thought off. He knew that in the end it wouldn't really matter. He would reach a village eventually. Continuing on he felt his foot brush against something hard in the ground.

"Hmm?" looking down, the young sage saw what appeared to be a bit of metal buried next to his foot. Curiosity filling his thoughts, he easily removed the earth around the object before lifting out of the new hole a slim rusted metal box. "What's this I wonder?" Purple eyes gazed upon the rusted container. "Interesting." He muttered before raising the object to look more closely at it.

However, just of he raised his hand, the now brittle metal box fragmented and fell apart; leaving only it's content in the hand on the sage. "A book?" Hagoromo could only ask as he looked at the very battered leather bound book which appeared to be locked for some reason. "Hmm, a diary of some sort perhaps?"

Normally, the young sage would respect the privacy of the dead, however this ancient book could very well possess knowledge of the previous times long before the wars that had compelled his mother to become the monster she was known as today even happen. With that in mind, Hagoromo raised his index finger towards the lock before applying a small amount of chakra to it, forcing the small rusted lock to fall away.

Hagoromo would quickly find himself to regret allowing that book to open. For the moment the lock fell apart, the book opened itself creating a brilliant emerald flash as well as what appeared to be massive streams of black liquid that flew from the yellowed pages and began converging upon themselves. Slowly, multitudes of forms began to rise from the ground. These were forms of various shapes and sizes, some humanoid along with others that were too gruesome to even describe. These, creatures so to speak, reeked of malevolence. The sage could only stare.

"What have I unleased?" The sage muttered as his eyes found a rather short humanoid walking towards him as it continued to form. **"Not WHAT,"** a raspy voice said as this figure finished forming, showing a wooden doll of some sort looking at him with vibrant brown eyes. **"Who."**

 ***Many Years Later: 531 AR (After** **Rikudō)***

…

" **Not WHAT, it's WHO. The names Slappy and I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you."**

The blond child could only stare in shock at what could be the strangest thing his young eyes (now a newly minted purple) had ever seen. "Wha-What?"

Sighing in annoyance, the newly stated Slappy looked around at his surroundings, **"Hmmm, the gloom and doom is nice, but not enough to give me…oh what's the word…Goosebumps. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The boy stared at the cackling construct, not sure if this was real. "I've lost my mind. I-I'm finally loosing it." He said lowly, before the entity before him suddenly vanished. Surprised at the sudden disappearance of the…thing, he looked around, worried at the sudden deathly silence.

" **Soooo….."** the raspy voice made itself known, causing the boy to jump slightly as he turned around to see the demented dummy leaning against a close-by tree. **"What's your deal kiddy? You get hit by the bus on the way into paupersville?"** the dummy paused to chuckle a bit before reappearing with his arm around the frightened child, taking in his ragged dirty attire. Still not responding, the child stared at him. **"Look kid, say something. The gawking is losing its novelty."** The dummy's voice darkening a bit as he looked at the child's eyes before stepping back. **"THOSE EYES!"** the maniacal doll growled as he looked into the familiar purple eyes that reminded him of the last man who had imprisoned him **. "I'LL RIP EM OUT AND FEED EM TO YOU!"** he roared as he lunged at the child.

The boy could only look at the suddenly enraged doll before his reflexes kicked in, causing him to jump back before dashing to the side as Slappy attempted to barrel into him. Now in full flight mode, the boy began to run before feeling himself getting tackled from the side. As the duo rolled onto the ground, the raged Slappy propped himself onto the child before cackling in sadistic glee. **"Well kiddy no hard feelings but those eyes have got to GO!"** Slappy cried out as he reached his hand towards the downed child's right eye, slowly relishing the fear the boy was radiating. As their eyes fully connected, the puppet felt a tug on his mind before blacking out.

…

 ***Unknown Location***

Slappy groaned as he slowly got up, wobbling as his wooden legs straightened out. **"That brat,** **I'll get him. I'll kill him."** He growled to himself, he looked around to see that he was in what appeared to a dark tunnel of sorts. A rolling mist covered the ankle-deep water that was drenching his shoes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a prone form slowly covered by the mist. Recognizing the blonde hair, the demented toy cackled. **"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear."** He made his way closer and closer towards the prone form before finding himself thrown back fiercely into the damp metal wall. Shaking his heading as he stood back up, his form now drenched in water, Slappy glared and looked for what had hit him.

A large crimson finger that belonged to what looked like a fusion of a human hand and a bestial paw was jutting out between the gaps of what looked like a massive gate. **'How did I not see that?'** the doll thought in his dark mind. The finger returned into the gate before out of the shadows loomed a massive fox in the poorly lit dungeon.

" **Who dares enters my domain?"**

 **Kigen: Well kids, I hope you liked that! Aren't I an asshole for that? I am?! Well, sucks to be you because I felt like cutting in off there MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the little backstory of Slappy there. For those of you who didn't know, Robert Lawrence Stine is R.L. Stine's full name and the story of Pinocchio was the inspiration for Slappy. Plus Stine was born October 8** **th** **, 1943 which makes him ten in the flashback, just some nice little info there. Welp, I'm gonna sit here and enjoy the reviews I get. Who knows maybe I'll post another chapter within the week. I probably will but still leave a comment and let me know what you guys that of it. That's all for now~!**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps**

 **Slappy: Hello Kiddies…. Your old Uncle Slappy is here mehehehehehehehehe~!**

 **Kigen: Slappy! What the Hell man?! You ruined my whole idea of revealing your guest appearance!**

 **Slappy: If anything, buddy ol' pal, you ruined it with presenting** **your** **ungodly fugly mug meheheheheheheheheh!**

 **Kigen: (shakes head while sighing) whatever, hey guys and gals! Here we are again with Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps~! I wanted to bring out a new chapter for this story in honor of my favorite holiday~HALLOWEEN!**

 **Slappy: You would like this holiday, you could hide that mug and be someone prettier, like Sarah Jessica Parker~! MEHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Kigen: (breaths deeply) Slappy if you keep this up, I will put you back you back where I found you. In the room of…..**

 **Slappy: YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!**

 **Kigen: THEN SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN PIECE OF PLYWOOD!**

 **Slappy: …..**

 **Kigen: …**

 **Slappy: I'll be good.**

 **Kigen: Finally, anyway, I'm happy that this story is being so popular. In fact some of my favorite reviews are for this story. And as a treat due to it being my favorite holiday; I wanted to respond to a couple reviews with Slappy here as my guest star. Fun Fact: Slappy was my greatest fear as a kid, fuckin' thing freaky as fuck.**

 **Slappy: Thank you hehehe**

 **Kigen: That wasn't a compliment Slappy.**

 **Slappy: I know.**

 **Kigen: God damn it…..any way~! Review Numero Uno! By one 'Circe and Breach'**

" _Holy shit! Slappy's ended up in the Seal! I'd hate to imagine what kind of damage that lunatic is going to do inside him. One thing is for sure, Naruto's fucked._

 _I have to compliment you on this brilliant idea. Truth be told I'm actually trying really hard not to geek out right now. I remember when I was a kid I used to spend all of my time reading R. L. Stine's Goosebumps (my favorite book was Night of the Living Dummy by the way, yeah, I know it might not be a very original choice, but what can I say, I loved Mr. Wood. I also really liked Lets Get Invisible. What was your favorite book/s?) I collected most of them. Well, at the time anyway, apparently R. L. Stine's been busy since I last checked, I'll have to start collecting again sometime when I get the chance._

 _Anyway I was watching the movie (which was amazing, by the way, I was fully expecting it to be like the television show, only it was even better then I imagined it was), when I had the idea of how cool it would've been if Goosebumps was ever crossed-over with my second favorite series: Naruto!_

 _I'm curious about what Slappy's plans are for Naruto and the Shinobi World in general. It would be kind of cool if Slappy and Naruto ended up becoming friends. Or maybe Slappy ends up integrated into Naruto's body. Or Naruto is integrated into Slappy._

 _I think Naruto should build his own Empire with the help of Slappy and the other Monsters. I don't think he should try to take over the planet though. Or try to destroy Konoha. Both of those ideas are quite frankly, overdone._

 _I also have a suggestion for a pairing in this story: Naruto and Tenten. I know it might seem unusual, but Tenten really is my favorite Kunoichi in the series. And we really need more Tenten (someone ought to make a poll where Tenten gets more screen-time. In fact, she should really have her own series. Plus there's not enough Tenten in the FanFiction Archive._ _ **"**_

 **Slappy: He/She sure had a lot to say.**

 **Kigen: Be nice, but it's not entirely true, One, Thank you for the compliment Circe and Breach, I like seeing someone enjoy these stories that I write; so reviews like this really make my day XD, second, my favorite of the Books has to be a tie between Night of the Living Dummy, the Haunted Mask, and Werewolf of Fever Swamp. Third, it's always nice to meet another fan of Ten-Chan, I hate how many people sweep her aside when she was one of the first Kunoichi in the franchise to actually fucking train and take her role seriously. But we can thank Kishimoto for some of that as he decided that character development for her wasn't needed (fuck) anyway, as for the pairing of her and Naru-Kun, maybe depends how things go. Not too sure about her having her own series, but more screen time and character interaction would very much appreciated. Anyway, once again thanks.**

 **Slappy: Crap, your response was almost as long as her review Kigen!**

 **Kigen: I wanted to reply as needed Slaps.**

 **Slappy: Don't Call me that.**

 **Kigen: Hehehe Whatever, anyway this next review is from 'Cylon One'**

 **Slappy: Weird ass names….Who the Hell comes up with these anyway!?**

 **Kigen: How the Hell should I Know?!**

 **Slappy: I dunno but Kigen No KitsuneOokami sure sounds really stupid! 'FoxWolf of Origin' Really?! Really freakin original jackass!**

 **Kigen: I'll have you know that my name is a fine one now shut up and let's respond to 'Cylon One'**

 **Slappy: ….still freakin weird….**

" _I also enjoyed the Goosebumps movie. Went right out and bought a copy when it was available on disc. This is a good start to this story of Naruto to become mixed-up with those self-same monsters from it. Kinda cool that the story holding the monsters was transferred to scroll and also in a different print. I assume they're all in the scroll that Slappy came out of. I look forward to every chapter. I hope Naruto will ride in The Haunted Car, eventually. One of my favorites from the movie. Also have its book._ **"**

 **Kigen: Well Cylon, you're not alone as I also went and bout it on Blue-Ray as soon as I could find it (I also watched it three times that weekend) but anyway, yes they are all inside the scroll the Sage used; which is pretty much why Slappy went apeshit upon seeing Naruto newly minted eyes. And don't worry, the Car will come, how can I resist bringing that beautiful ride into this story.**

 **Slappy: You're tellin me; I love that car! It's seats are very comfy. Plus it has cup holders!**

 **Kigen: Yah…wait what?!**

 **Slappy: CUP HOLDERS!**

 **Kigen: O….K. I think we've done enough responses for now (Seriously: this is as long as one of my normal chapters yeesh.) but lets get on with the show oh Terry!**

 **Terry?**

… **Terry?**

 **WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!**

 **Slappy: I gave him the day off.**

 **Kigen: WHAT?! He's my go-to man for the disclaimer! Do you have any idea how many job interviews I had to hold just to find a badass minion like him?! I had to interview fuckin PINKAMINA! PINKAMINA! Do you know how fuckin' terrifying she is! And then I had to deal with Skeletor AND Cobra Commander who somehow scheduled an interview at the same Fuckin Time! I had headaches for weeks! Don't even get me started on that fuckin' Pedosaur Barney!**

 **Slappy: To be completely honest. I did it to see how much you would freak out and frankly you have given me a memory that I will treasure forever….MWEHAHAEHEHEEHAHAHAHHEHEHEHA!**

 **Kigen: SLAPPY!**

 **[A large screen is shown blocking the view as both Author and Guest Star are both currently engaging in a terrifying battle that is destroying the studio as we speak. Many are dying in the process. As such the following disclaimer is shown below.]**

 **Disclaimer: Kigen No KitsuneOokami does not own either Goosebumps or Naruto. This is purely a fan made fictional story published for the entertainment of himself and the audience.**

 **READERS BEWARE: YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE**

 **Last time on Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps**

 **You get hit by the bus on the way into paupersville?"** the dummy paused to chuckle a bit before reappearing with his arm around the frightened child, taking in his ragged dirty attire. Still not responding, the child stared at him. **"Look kid, say something. The gawking is losing its novelty."** The dummy's voice darkening a bit as he looked at the child's eyes before stepping back. **"THOSE EYES!"** the maniacal doll growled as he looked into the familiar purple eyes that reminded him of the last man who had imprisoned him **. "I'LL RIP EM OUT AND FEED EM TO YOU!"** he roared as he lunged at the child.

The boy could only look at the suddenly enraged doll before his reflexes kicked in, causing him to jump back before dashing to the side as Slappy attempted to barrel into him. Now in full flight mode, the boy began to run before feeling himself getting tackled from the side. As the duo rolled onto the ground, the raged Slappy propped himself onto the child before cackling in sadistic glee. **"Well kiddy no hard feelings but those eyes have got to GO!"** Slappy cried out as he reached his hand towards the downed child's right eye, slowly relishing the fear the boy was radiating. As their eyes fully connected, the puppet felt a tug on his mind before blacking out.

…

 ***Unknown Location***

Slappy groaned as he slowly got up, wobbling as his wooden legs straightened out. **"That brat,** **I'll get him. I'll kill him."** He growled to himself, he looked around to see that he was in what appeared to a dark tunnel of sorts. A rolling mist covered the ankle-deep water that was drenching his shoes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a prone form slowly covered by the mist. Recognizing the blonde hair, the demented toy cackled. **"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear."** He made his way closer and closer towards the prone form before finding himself thrown back fiercely into the damp metal wall. Shaking his heading as he stood back up, his form now drenched in water, Slappy glared and looked for what had hit him.

A large crimson finger that belonged to what looked like a fusion of a human hand and a bestial paw was jutting out between the gaps of what looked like a massive gate. **'How did I not see that?'** the doll thought in his dark mind. The finger returned into the gate before out of the shadows loomed a massive fox in the poorly lit dungeon.

" **Who dares enters my domain?"**

 **Present Time**

The demented stared at the behemoth in front of him with his jaw slightly hanging open. Not even the Mantis was as big as the fox he was looking at, and that bug was huge! The blond brat was moving ever slightly but was otherwise fine, much to the dolls ire.

Turning his attention back to Fox in the Room, Slappy tried to think of what to say, **"What the Hell are you supposed to be?"**

Well, straight forward approach it is then.

A pair of large blood-red eyes shown through the darkness behind the bars and glared at the wooden construct; **"What am I?"** the vulpine figure began, **"What are you? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** The now identified Kyuubi declared.

Slappy merely closed his gaze and shook himself in a failed attempt to rid his suit of water before looking back at the caged entity. **"Kyuubi huh? Sorry friend but I've never heard of you. The name's Slappy and you're keeping me from giving that brat over there some vengeful aggression. So get lost!"**

The dungeon trembled as the words left the old dummy's wooden lips. A crushing force could be felt in the air before dissipating. Kyuubi looked at the small wooden entity before it and narrowed its eyes in interest.

" **And just what has this child done for you to kill him…."** The age old kitsune questioned. Huffing to himself, Slappy leered at the prone child.

" **That brats eyes! Those are the same damn eyes that imprisoned me! They have to go!"** the dummy cried out. **"Those rippled eyes sent me away just as I was freed! I can't let that happen again!"**

The once narrowed gaze of the Kyuubi was now wide in shock of the dummy's description of the child's eyes. **'Could it possibly be…'** the fox wondered in thought. He was moved from his thoughts when a soft voice filled the silence.

"I-is that why you h-hate me."

Both Slappy and Kyuubi turned their attention to the now obviously awake child, whose purple eyes showed the emotions of the blond.

Whereas before he would have rushed the child, Rage forgotten; Slappy now stared at his eyes. True they were different in appearance…but those eyes showed not fear, but pain…and loneliness. Just like…..

Slappy shook his head violently. He would not think of **Him** again. That blasted Stine. After everything he had done for him, he was locked away not once but **Twice!** Twice by him of all people! It was supposed to be them against the world! Them against all odds! And what did he do!? He locked him and the others away! Did a couple kids get hurt? Sure, but so what! They hurt Stine! They hurt him! It was his duty-his reason to exist to keep him from that! So he got revenge for the young author. They wouldn't hurt him again now would they? But instead of thanking him; what did Stine do, what did Papa do?! He sucked him up into the Book and locked him away.

In the dark, for years and years he rotted; waiting for Papa to regain his senses and free him so they could be together again. And when he was finally freed, he had been so happy. Papa wanted him again.

But he didn't…did he? No. It was an accident of two **stupid** brats that let him out. Stine had looked so old as compared to what Slappy had remembered, but he didn't care. He was free to be with him again and they could have so much fun again. But that train of thought vanished as soon as he saw papa-no- **Stine** reach for the book.

The dummy was moved from his musing of years gone by as he felt arms circle him. The blond brat he had tried to kill not minutes ago was actually **hugging** him?! Him of all entities!? Him, Slappy the first born and leader of Stine's Creations?!

Why?

Why?

 **WHY?!**

"I'm sorry." The blond murmured tearfully. "You got hurt bad didn't you?" the dummy froze at this question. He couldn't move. "I dunno why, b-but my eyes changed I guess and they look like someone else don't they?"

Naruto hugged tighter, he honestly felt sorry for the dummy. Somehow, he could feel his pain, his bitterness, his suffering. He was hurt too. Naruto could see this. He didn't know why or how but he could.

He slowly let go from the shell-shocked dummy and wiped his rippled eyes with his ragged sleeve. Purple met Brown. "C-can you forgive Mr. Slappy?" he asked Slappy.

Slappy blinked a couple times before stepping back a step and scratched his head with a wooden hand. His head full of confusion. **"Whatever kid, just quite the waterworks got it? And it's just Slappy!"** he rasped at the child.

Of all things the kid could do in response to him, he smiled. Smiled! How many children had smiled at him?! Ok, sure a couple had but that changed after seeing he was alive. But, how many had smiled even then? How many had accepted his existence as a sentient construct? As much as he hated thinking of him, Slappy could only remember Stine doing do such…

" **How sentimental."** The duo looked back at the forgotten caged kitsune; whose massive head lay on top of his large strange shaped paws. **"So those are the eyes that you spoke of…I suppose the old man wasn't bluffing that they would return to this world."**

Cutely tilting his head (not that either of the two 'evil' entities would admit even at the brink of death) the blond pouted a bit. "What do you mean Mr. Fox?" his once tear-filled eyes now filled of curiousity.

Sighing, Kyuubi looked at his host (not that the child knew), **"Look kid call me Kyuubi, none of that Mr. Fox or Mr. Kyuubi crap understand?"** seeing the nod in response, he continued. **"Now, onto your question; let me retort with another. Do you know who I am?"  
**

Naruto pouted once more, "Yah but you're supposed to be dead right Mr-I mean Kyuubi-San. Did Yondaime-Sama not kill you?"

The prisoner looked at his warden. **"No, I am not dead. It is impossible for a mortal man like the Yondaime Hokage to kill me regardless of how mighty he was. I am a construct of Chakra, therefor I cannot die."**

His purple eyes narrowing, Naruto asked the obvious question. "Then if he didn't kill you, how come you didn't destroy the village? Where did you go?"

" **Kit,"** Kyuubi began, **"I didn't kill me, but he did beat me. He summoned the damn Shinigami of all things and sealed me away."** Naruto stared at the fox in astonishment.

"Then where did he seal you? In fact how am I even talking to you if you are sealed?" the answer to his questions was unthinkable to the child.

" **Isn't it obvious Naruto? The thing I am sealed inside is…You."**

And with that, two pairs of eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

 **Chapter End!**

 **[We see a slightly bleeding and bruised Kigen and a battered Slappy with his jaw slightly unhinged]**

 **Kigen: Well Boys and Girls there we go!**

 **Slappy: ….**

 **Kigen: Slappy?**

 **Slappy: …**

 **Kigen: Are you ok?**

 **Slappy: I'm fine**

 **Kigen: Is this because he accepted you?**

 **Slappy: I said I'm FINE!**

 **Kigen: Ok ok jeez.**

 **Slappy: Hmmph**

 **Kigen: Anyway, that was the third chapter of 'Naruto: Bringer of Goosebumps' and I gotta say I had fun typing it. We'll see more longer chapters later on. As you can see ol' Slappy has some issues that he needs to deal with. What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews and give me your thoughts. At least Terry will be back to work next time. Say bye bye Slappy.**

 **Slappy: Whatever. Later Kiddies, I don't care anymore.**

 **Kigen: (shrugs) aw well I'mma go get me some Cheesecake! Ja Ne~!**

 **Slappy: Stop eating that fattening crap!**

 **Kigen: YOU DARE INSULT THE DESSERT OF THE GODS?! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**

…

…

…

 **To be continued…**


End file.
